


Make Love Not War

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff without Plot, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trans Leon S. Kennedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon knew he shouldn't have questioned it.But the sudden drop of infected personnel grew greater and greater over the course of half an hour but it still left the rookie cop wondering.Why?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 25
Kudos: 256





	Make Love Not War

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a short break from Bloodhounds, figure I'd quickly write this out before the idea left my head 😄 hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also yes Mr. X is mute! He's mute in all of my stories.

There was an old saying Leon had learned and taken to heart at a young age. 

_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth..._

And he took that quote and applied it through most of his life. Highschool, college, and even throughout his time in the police academy. He never questioned an order, never gave up a chance of him rising to the top or even the smallest promotion; Leon would take it with greedy hands and seize the opportunity when he saw fit. 

It was how the rookie had graduated top of his class and was given the privilege of picking his first unit of station. 

The Raccoon City Police Department, located in, you guess it! Raccoon City. 

The rookie had visited the city many times in his childhood along with his parents for fairs, farmers markets, and just for the _view._ The city, _when it wasn't practically on fire,_ was breathtaking. The blinding lights of the city would look like millions of stars from far away and it always amazed the rookie whenever he would have to leave the city with his parents after their amazing trips had to inevitably come to an end. 

But as of recently the rookie had been intrigued by the growing number of _murders_ in and around the Arklay Mountains just remote of the city that never sleeps. The murders had been extremely publicized but actively _ignored_ by most of the city which only confused the rookie even more. 

So when Trainee Kennedy, had been ordered to get into his dress blues by his lieutenant at the police academy, the rookie didn't question it. Gave a quick salute to the commissioned officer and quickly did as he was told. 

The rookie had gone to a promotion board, standing in front, of both the Deputy Police Chief and the Police Chief. It took less then ten seconds for both Police Chief to come to a decision. 

Leon S. Kennedy had graduated top of his class as the Distinguished Honor Graduate and received a certificate on his graduation day along with his new orders. "Trainee Kennedy, upon your request and as a reward for your excellence in performance with your stay while at the academy, we've decided to assign you to Raccoon City." Leon had been thrilled but had to keep his bearing, "thank you sir." He rendered a salute to the Police Chief and he returned the courtesy then was dismissed from the meeting. 

That night in the barracks he had told one of his best battle buddies and she was thrilled for him. They hugged and he laughed and cried, because he was _so happy._ He was so happy to have something for once in his life go the right way. 

And Leon had been sent home to collect his belongings, his mother and father congratulating him. His mother kissed him and cried thrilled and boasted about how amazing her _son_ was. And his father had patted him on the back telling him he was proud of him. 

Leon had no plans of travel, let alone an apartment in mind as he took off in his dad's old jeep to the city that never sleeps. Luckily Leon's mother had planned ahead, setting up an interview for an apartment just on the outskirts of the city, about a two hour drive and Leon couldn't argue. Everything was going his way, his father had made a down payment for him and all Leon had to do was pay the months first rent and it wasn't even that expensive.

But Leon should have known sooner or later his luck would have run out. 

It was September 16, 1998. Next week Tuesday, he would start his official first work day as a police officer. A _rookie_ yes, but still an actual police officer. Leon would have liked to think Missouri was a beautiful state but with the ugly storm clouds rolling in he wasn't so sure anymore. He looks back at the T.V, the weatherman wearing a casual tuxedo, his hair greased back as he speaks about the forecast for the rest of the week bordering into next.

 _"Wednesday, a high of sixty-seven, and a low of thirty-five..."_ Yeah, it was gonna start to get colder Leon remembered with a slight shiver. He was used to the cold, it was not stranger to him, growing up in the midwest he had gotten used to all four seasons year round but the inevitable showers that were to come would only make this month _colder._ _"Tuesday, September twenty-third,"_ the weatherman starts and Leon starts to pay attention again.

 _"a ninety-eight percent chance of severe thunderstorms and showers, tornado watch will be on high alert an-"_ the T.V cuts and Leon groans annoyed. Rushing up to the box in an attempt to fix the antennas, "come on you piece of shit- just work!" He hits the top frustrated. 

The rookie sighs in defeat when all he received is the dull white noise of the static. Okay, no more T.V for tonight, he guessed. Leon presses the power button turning off the box and heads back over to his kitchen and lifts the small box of pizza he had ordered for himself, boxes of his belongings still scattered around his apartment despite being here for over four days, _so maybe he was a the type to procrastinate, so what?_ He was a grown man. 

Leon takes a small bite into the pizza slice when he hears his telephone going off. He perks up and places down his food, "who could that be?" _It couldn't be his parents._ The rookie looks over at the stove which shows the time.

_11:36pm._

They should be asleep by now. The telephone continues to ring and he sighs, "okay, okay I'm coming." He makes his way over to the counter and picks up the phone clicking the answer button.

_"-me on...pick up God dammit."_

"Uh, hello?" Leon states and he hears a crash through the phone call followed by screaming, "hello? Hello? Is everything okay?" Leon says with panic.

_"Leon- just shut up okay? Listen. Don't come to Raccoon City-"_

What?

"What, why? What's going on?" 

_"listen kid- just- shit!"_ There's more crashing on the other end, this one sounded closer "Who is this?" Leon demands and the caller seems panicked as he shouts a warning.

 _"just stay away from Raccoon city- don't come here! That is an_ order!" There was another crash on the other end and this time it sounded like something had actually _broken in_ and the other end erupts into _screams_ and gunfire. 

Oh no.

Leon's eyes widen and then the line goes completely dead. 

Leon removes the phone away from his ear and then he tries to call again and again and again and again, but everytime the phone went to voicemail. 

The rookie didn't get much sleep last night, just a few hours only to wake in a cold sweat as scenario after scenario plagued his mind. Unanswered questions echo through his head and he feels dread pool into his gut, maybe this was just a prank. 

A sick prank to get the rookie, maybe they were all waiting for the rookie to break his first orders and rush into the city to see what the _hell_ was going on. So the next day, and he made _sure_ it was during the day that he called. No one answered. So he tried to call again, maybe they were just busy today. When no answered again he decided that he'd wait till lunch.

And when no one answered for what felt like the hundredth time Leon gave in, he decided he would stay away from the city for now. But the days to come were felt with unneeded paranoia and endless possibilities flooding his mind.

So when September 29 rolled around, a week and a half since he received his phone call the rookie decided he was _done_ waiting. Orders be damned. He needed answers. 

...

So here the rookie stood now. In the middle of the desolate Raccoon City Police Station's Main Hall. An _outbreak_ , city wide. Leon didn't know what this new string of a pandemic was but it was anything but pleasant to the eye. He concluded from both experience and information in small notes scattered around the station that the infection was transferable through saliva.

The most common was a bite. 

A regular non infected human bite could do a lot of damage to someone just from the bacteria itself but _this_ virus was a whole new string of _crazy._ The once humans, when infected, their bodies would begin to _rot_ and their bodies would begin to slowly fall apart even though they were so to say, _dying._ They were _strong._ But not intelligent. 

It seemed that the virus upon completion caused major brain damage for trade of the indestructible like body and strength that would _not fucking die_ even after _nine_ bullets were put into the _skull._ Leon found it both frustrating and terrifying but the thing he was more afraid of were the primal looking infected, or as a note had called them, _Lickers_. They crawled around on all fours, they couldn't see but they could _hear._ The beast being extremely sensitive to sound nearly getting the rookie killed upon first seeing one.

They were powerful, but easy to slip by if he just, _walked._ Walk straight past them and they never know you're there. But just because he could get past them that easily didn't make it any less nerve wrecking when he had to pass one earlier in the second floor, West side. But he was safe now, in the comfort of the Main Hall. It was still cold, but a lot warmer compared to outside and Leon was thankful but he knew he had to go back out there. 

He needed to get underground and get the hell out of here. So when the rookie sucks in a deep breath and picks up his W-870 that he had obtained from the west armoury and he approaches the west office door he sighs. He needed a break, the insanity of the night so far was getting to his head and he just really wanted to take a nap. _But that probably wasn't the smartest idea right now._

He twist the door knob to the west office and pushes the door open with the shotgun aimed and ready for the two infected that he had stumbled across earlier but the rookie found _nothing._ The office actually seemed rather, _empty?_ What, when... _how?_

Maybe they had gotten out into the hallway? Leon swallows thickly, but... _there was a Licker in that hallway_ the last time he had passed through. He really didn't have the ammo nor the medical equipment to deal with another one of those beast. And while he could sneak past them normally but that was when the beast was _by itself._ Throwing additional infected into the equation left Leon's sides hurting from a previous wound he had received. 

But he _really needed_ to get back to the Dark room. He had left the little notebook in there by accident and he hasn't had the time to remember all the codes to the statue puzzles. And there was another Licker upstairs in the west hallway above along with the infected that still lurked in the library; either way Leon would have his work cut out for him. So the rookie swallows his pride and fears as he tip toes through the quiet office, careful not to alert the Licker or the other possible infected on the other side of the door. 

He approaches the door and quietly pushes it open to sneak a peak. When he hears no snarling, groaning, or hissing he's left confused and pushes the door open fully only to be met with a _bloodied mess_ of gore on the floor right in front of him, "what the fuck?" He whispers to himself. 

It appeared to be the body of a Licker, _maybe?_ It was hard to tell because the monster looks like it had been _torn in half_ then beaten into a mush of brain and chucks of flesh. _It was disgusting._ Leon tip toes around the corpse and finds another, leading down the hall there are _multiple_ bodies laid around and beaten and stomped in and the sight causes the rookie to shiver.

_What could have done this?_

Leon looks down to see bloodied shoe prints and he swallows thickly, the shoe prints were at _least_ eight times his size. _How was that even possible?_ The shoes looked similar to a human's but these were _huge._ Who wore a size twenty in fucking shoes? The rookie forces himself to move, he needed to get to the Dark room, he shouldn't question why the infected were dead.

It was less work for him and he saved more ammo and that's all that mattered. He approaches the room and quickly enters and shuts the door behind him a sigh of relief at the over whelming sensation of _safe. He was safe in here._ He turns to the small office and finds the notebook he was looking for, left idly by the typewriter, thank goodness nothing had happened to it. 

He quickly picks up the notebook and stuffs it into one of his few obtained hip pouches. Okay he needed to get to the Unicorn statue, that was easy. He could sneak past the Licker upstairs and get into the lounge without having to actually go in the library and the undead in there wouldn't bother him. It was all good, he could do this. The blonde makes his way out of the office and treads lightly up the stairs and through the locker rooms.

There were dead bodies inside the locker room too. He stops as a particular body catches his attention. A female officer that he didn't have enough ammunition to put down, her body laid sprawled out on the floor, stomach and guts spilled over the floor and face caved in. The blood was still spilling from her body, _this kill was fresh._ Leon draws out Matilda and has her at the high ready.

Leon knows he shouldn't have questioned it.

But the sudden drop of infected personnel grew greater and greater over the course of half an hour but it still left the rookie cop wondering.

_Why?_

Where did the sudden help come from? Why was it helping or rather, _why_ was this help killing the infected and _why_ in such a..brutal way? Surely the cruelty of their deaths couldn't have been done by a human, especially that Licker from earlier. _No human could tear that thing in half._ Whatever this thing was Leon decided he didn't want any part of it. So long as Leon stayed out of the line of sight of whatever was mercilessly killing the infected, he'd be fine. He could use this as an advantage and an easier way to get out of the station. 

The rookie pushes open the door slowly to the second floor west hallway, expecting to see the Licker hanging on the ceiling, hissing and sniffing the air for the intruder but he finds _nothing again._ But there's no body, no evidence that the Licker was _truly_ gone. So Leon kept his guard up, holding Matilda high as he takes slow and cautious steps through the corridor. The fall flashlight behind him illuminates down the hall and it causes the shadows around to seem darker then they actual were and it made the scene all the more terrifying to the rookie. He rounds the corner with a pivot Matilda aimed and ready.

The blonde's eyes widen at the scene of gore in front of him. Smashed into the wall the Licker from earlier was stuck. It's body unmoving and It's brain completely caved in, all four limbs torn off and scattered across the floor. The scene leaves Leon _terrified_ and he slowly backs up, "what in God's name?"

The rookie's heart stutters to a halt as his entire body tenses when the sound of echoing something undoubtedly _large_ nearby. The rookie stares at the door to the lounge in anticipation and he immediately connects to dots and ties the disturbance with the thing that had been mutilating the undead. Before Leon can turn hot on his heels to hide the door in front of him slams open causing the rookie to freeze in fear. 

The creature before him undoubtedly being the most _t_ _errifying_ thing he's seen all night. 

An extremely tall, and dark clothed man steps through the door and seems to pause when he sees Leon. He cranes his neck to look down at the rookie and there eyes lock. The blonde's legs begin to tremble as he takes in the form of the 'man' his face was deformed in a way. Grey and wrinkled like an elephant's skin and the clothing he wore was ominous along with the fedora to match. Despite the figure looking like a human Leon had come to realize this thing was _anything but_ human. 

But whatever the fuck this thing was- Leon flinched when It began to march toward him. The rookie turns on his heels and rushes back down the corridor he had come from, _"Jesus Christ!"_ Leon is gone in a flash and the stomping behind him grows louder and broader in pace. 

The rookie stumbles over the fresh bodies in the locker rooms and makes his way out the door slamming into it. He rushes to the stairs and the marching begins to loom closer and sends the rookie into a panic, _hurry hurry hurry hurry hurryhurryhurryhurry-_

In the midst of his panic Leon stumbles over another dead body, one he must have not seen when coming up the stairs and he's tumbling down the last flight with a cry of pain, "fuck!" He hears the locker room door slam open above him, _come on Kennedy get up._ He tries to encourage himself and begins to push himself up. The stomping above him picks up again and the figure begins to march down the stairs, It's head snapped towards Leon, eyes locked even as It's body twist another direction.

_It was terrifying._

Leon quickly scrambles to his feet and just barely dodging a hand that grabs for him, "no!" He cries out as he rushes down the west hallway stumbling over more dead bodies and nearly tripping over the Licker from earlier dead body. Leon makes a B-line for the storage room and avoids the west office altogether, but that didn't seem to confuse let alone throw off the giant at all as It slams open the door behind Leon and steps through, "shit shit shit!" The rookie curses as he slams the connecting door into the multipurpose room. 

He pushes aside tables and scattered chairs and the giant isn't too far away from him. Another door slams open, the double doors leading to the west hallway and immediately the loud burst of noise alerts a group of infected outside the windows, _just great._ Leon rounds the corner and tries his best to pick up the pace, come on! Almost there, just get back to the Main Hall, you can lose him there. 

He passes the clover room door and rounds the corner. The door leading to the main hall just within a couple feet and Leon rushes it stupidly. Peeking from the corner of the barricade is claws and upon Leon's disturbance an unholy shrieking echos through the west hallway. 

Leon really wishes he had cleared out this hallway a lot better. 

He halts completely when a Licker skids along the ceiling and tries to track It's prey. Leon who is frozen in place hears the distant footsteps approaching loudly and quickly. Was this how tonight was going to end? Being torn apart by a primal beast that wanted to feast upon his flesh or smashed and ripped limb from limb by a man who was at least eight feet.

He turns to look back and sees the giant man round the corner and blocks the way they both had come. It pauses when It sees Leon has come to a stand still and looks up at the ceiling, the Licker resting above the rookie and the blonde's eyes widen when a sinister glint in the man's eyes spark. Leon swallows thickly when the man takes a simple step forward and Leon's eyes widen, no. This was _not_ how he was going to die. 

The rookie's face twist into determination and anger at the man. Leon takes a small step forward and the Licker above him lets out a low hissing which causes the rookie to flinch slightly. The man takes another step forward, he's moving slowly and calculating his route, he was no longer stomping but rather treading lightly. Whatever this thing was It was _smart_ and _powerful_ which was a lethal combination for the rookie. 

Leon turns his attention away from the man and faces the door. What he wasn't expecting was for a low growl behind him, one that was _defiantly not,_ the Licker. Eyes wide Leon turns his head back to the giant man who's eyes are narrowed and teeth gritted. It takes two steps forward and Leon stumbles backwards landing on a piece of glass which cracks and breaks under the pressure of his foot.

The Licker shrieks and faces the rookie and lunges, "no!" Leon cries out. Holding his arms up to shield himself from the impact as he's tackled to the ground. The Licker's claws dig into his clothing, tearing at his sleeves and trying to rip his Kevlar vest apart and the stomping picks up again. The rookie's eyes are squeezed shut in anticipation of pain, blood, shrieking and then death, but nothing, _nothing_ comes.

Because the heavy weight of the Licker is plucked off of him and he quickly opens his eyes wide at the scene before him. The giant man takes the struggling infected into a choke like hold and grabs the Licker's lower jaw and before the rookie could blink the giant man snaps the Licker's jaw, _breaking the Licker's jaw and killing It simultaneously._

Leon can't help but flinch when the infected's body drops at his feet and the giant man advances on him, "he-hey! Wait wait! _please!"_ Leon squeezed his eyes shut bracing his arms again, but there's no rough yanking, no punching, none of his limbs being torn from his body and Leon cries out when he's lifted off of the ground. He curls in on himself further and begins to shake in the arms of the giant man's hold.

He feels a small weight rest on his head causing him to flinch at it and the weight stays there for a few minutes unmoving and Leon slowly, _very slowly_ relaxes against the weight. Leon slowly opens his scrunched up eyes and gives them time to adjust, the man is holding him in his arms and his hand rest on Leon's head. _What?_ He feels finger beginning to thread through his hair and comb through his locks, _he was...petting him?_ "I- uh...um?" Leon stumbles over his words and the petting stops for a moment as the man looks down at him. The rookie's throat suddenly felt extremely dry, _was it hot in here or was it just him?_

Leon braces his arms against the giant wrist that held him captive and he tries to shuffle his way out of the iron like grip but to no avail. The action is worthless and earns him a warning squeeze which causes the rookie to sigh and go lax in the giant man's arms. 

The leather covered hand from earlier comes down to his face and the giant man presses his thumb against Leon's cheek, wiping away the stained blood and grime that tainted his peach skin. The rookie bites his lips and averts his eyes away from the man and looks _anywhere_ but in front of him. Leon feels his face flush in embarrassment as he slowly leans into the gentle touching, and the giant man begins to purr. _Purr. He's fucking purring now?_

The rookie's eyes and heart flutters as the giant man's hands drift over his collar bone and edge around his throat carefully. Like Leon would _break_ if he touched him. 

He indulges the giant man in touching him and allows the man to explore along his jaw line and rake his fingers through the rookie's blonde locks again, but he was so _gentle_ about it. God damn okay. Leon shifts and rest his head against the giant man's chest. 

Leon flinches back when he feels the giant man press his face to the crown of Leon's head and inhales sharply causing the rookie to shiver at the sensation. The inhaling turns into a soft nuzzle and then the giant begins to purr again, _What the hell was happening right now? What in the fuck was happening right now?_ Leon flinches when his neck is craned forcefully to the side, the grip is not meant to hurt him but just to get him to move slightly and he does.

Leon lets out a startled cry and it echos through the west hallway as he feels _cold lips_ press against his throat. His face heats up tenfold and he bites his lips, squeezing his eyes shut when the giant man begins to kiss over his neck, leaving lingering pecks and eventually coming to a halt on a certain, tender spot and begins to assault that area.

The rookie shoots a hand up to his mouth and bites down on his gloved hand, _fuck, why did this feel so fucking good?_ Leon jumps in the giant man's arms and moans into his hand when the man bites down hard on the tender spot. The giant man pulls away to admire his handiwork looking down at the disheveled rookie who was lightly panting at the semi heated session that the giant man had just initiated and he huffs in satisfaction.

The hand from earlier comes back up to run his fingers through Leon's hair again, slowly, lazily and it's still so gentle. 

He would allow himself to be subdued, for now at least. The rookie feels his eyes growing heavier as the seconds pass on and on, the sensation of the warmth, the giant running his fingers through his hair and just being able to _rest_ for more than three minutes was such a stress relief and Leon loses the battle to keep his eyes from closing. 

Lulling into a small sleep as he relaxes in the giant man's form. 

The Police Station and all those damn puzzles could wait for now. _He just needed a few minutes to sleep, that's all._

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but sweet hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to start making one shots in between each chapter release for Bloodhounds but I can't promise much. 
> 
> Comments are always helpful, if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to share I'm always willing to listen 😄 hope you all have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> Edit:// I've recently made a Discord! If anyone would like to converse with me feel free to add (Mawson uwu #5905) the name is a joke that my friend and I had come up with. Again don't hesitate to add me if you want I won't always be able to talk but I promise I'll reply ASAP!


End file.
